Healing Kur
by annablossom4703
Summary: War of the Cryptids has badly damaged the whole world, especially the Saturday family's lives. When a strange teenage girl shows up claiming to have the power to heal, the Saturdays fear for their lives and their world. Will their lives as we know them be the same ever again?
1. Chapter 1

Healing Kur

This is my first ever fanfiction, so my heart is pounding as I type this. I apologize if it is not what you have expected; I'm trying to do this right. Any reviews are greatly appreciated, encouraging or constructive criticism (there is no such thing as a bad review in my world), and I will try to include every suggestion as the story goes on. Also, sometimes the story requires a cut and/or a point of view change. (~) means a POV change while [~] means a cut in the timeline. If no POV is mentioned, it means that it is in 3rd person or the story will continue with the same POV as previously. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Saturdays or any of the characters except for the ones in which I have created.

Chapter 1: The Girl

(Unknown Person's POV)

I race down the hall silently praying that nothing will happen, but not even prayers can stop this. "There will be no truce!" The electrical whirring of a mechanical weapon is ringing in my ears as I fight back the tears. [Hey, annablossom here. I'm sorry for cutting this part, but many viewers have said that Leonidas Van Rook's sudden and rather brutal death made them either sick or crazed with sadness; I sadly am one of those sick viewers, so this part is being bypassed. A thousand apologies to those who love this part.] Master's voice forces a chill down my spine as the young boy I recognize from Master's "Must Kill Before I Die" list. As the other people destroy the Nagas and silently mourn the death of Leonidas, I remain unknown in the shadows of my past and present. Finally they leave, and I rush out to where Leonidas's body lay motionless.

"Father, Father, why? Master finally got you like he said he would. FATHER!" Then I dash back to the corner as the sounds of footfalls approach.

"It's a girl, Mom. Look! That's who you heard." I lose any grip I had on my consciousness and faint on the stone floor.

(Zak's POV)

I can't help but smile when I look at that amazing girl. Even passed out, she looks like an angel, but Wadi is making sure I stay far away from whoever this girl is. She stirs slightly then gasps for air. "Where...where is he? Where are Master and Father? Where am I?" Uncle Doyle walks in the room, and she must know something about him by the look on her face. Uncle Doyle doesn't seem to realize it, though. He has his wrist-blaster loaded and pointed at her flawless forehead when Mom enters to save her life.

"Do you remember anything about yourself, sweetheart? Your name, your family, your address, anything ringing a bell?" Mom asks soothingly. She shakes her head, and the strand of hair covering her right cheek slings out of place. I gasp; a large scar streaks down her entire cheek.

"How'd you get that?" I ask without thinking. Mom slaps me hard on the back of my head, but the girl looks as if that question was the key to unlocking her whole world.

"Wait, I do remember some things. My name is Lily, Lily Van Rook; Leonidas Van Rook was my father; he's dead; Master's dead as well. That's all. Oh, and that I was adopted from a family with the last name Saturday. I'm guessing that's you guys." I nod as I look deeply into Lily's eyes; I haven't even heard a word she said because I cannot stop staring into this gift's sapphire and amber eyes. Teardrops then begin to gently fall from her impeccable face. "I want to see Father one last time. Am I too late?" Dad walks in at that moment and answers her question with a subtle nod of his head. She climbs out of the infirmary bed she's in and races from the room with her hands over her eyes.

"Should we run some DNA tests to check if her theory is true?" Dad asks automatically. Mom slaps his shoulder very hard before she follows Lily to try to console her.

(Lily's POV)

I'm sitting on the wing of the landed airship when the blonde woman I recognize as Drew Saturday, the 4th person on Master's list, sits down next to me. "Am I really who Father told me I am? Am I really this prodigal daughter who turns up 13 years later with no clue? I just want...just want to know who I'm meant to be and who I am." Drew pats my shoulder, and I flinch. A throbbing sensation has now worked its way from my shoulder to my entire right arm. Sometimes I wonder what all Master did when he experimented with me. Drew offers to let me stay for as long as needed to get over my losses and see if I am really who I was told I am. Zak happens to be walking by at this point, and over hears my conversation with Drew. He interrupts us with a face redder than Mister Munya was when he transformed.

"What makes you think it is okay just to storm into my life, my family, and in a way my home?! And why did you guys lie to me for 13 years, Mom?!" With that, he stomps back inside the airship as loud as possible.

I stand up rapidly and say,"Ma'am, I need a moment. Thank you for your hospitality. It is greatly appreciated." After those words leave my mouth with a curtsy, I run as far away from that place as I can; I spend the night in a tree, where I feel most at home. The next morning, an icy stare awakens me.

"Hello, Lily," the person says with a wicked tone.

"M-Mr. Scheef?" A sinister smirk spreads across the man's face. "HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP MMMEEE!"

So that's the end of my debut chapter. I know it's short, but it's my debut; what can you expect from a first-timer? Please review for me and make my life a little easier. It only takes a minute or so, and your thoughts could determine what happens next. Also advice is gladly accepted, so please feel free to give any. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my viewers who commented on my story; your suggestions have been included in this chapter. The last chapter probably wasn't the best in Fanfiction history, but it was the revised version of an old fanfiction I wrote. Hope this one is wwwaaayyy better and that you enjoy it! Again, the same concepts apply to this chapter as the previous one, however, advice is not mandatory. (-) means POV change while [-] means a break in the storyline. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Saturdays, but I do own Lily and Mr. Scheef.

Chapter two: Meeting with Fate

(Drew's POV)

Lily's scream could be heard from miles away, and I rushed to throw on my clothes as soon as I heard it. I have my fire sword in case Lily's caught in a trap, but there is no sign of Lily in her room. "DOC! Doc, wake up! Something's happened to Lily!" My husband just rolls over in bed as if he doesn't even hear me. I'm on my own. When I finally find the precious child, she is ten feet up a tree clinging to it for dear life.

"Ma'am, you don't need to be here. You'll get hurt and it'll be my fault," she wimpers. I shake my head as I unsheath my sword.

"Madame, please put that away. Can't you see you're scaring the poor child?" an icy voice speaks to me. "I said put that away! Do as you're told!" I turn to face the person who dares address me that way, and I discover, that very instant, that he has an ice-ray.

(Lily's POV)

Father had always told me to beware Master and anyone associated with him; that lesson came to play when Master made an arranged marriage between one of his show's producer's son. I remember exactly what I said precisely three years ago. I had stomped on Mr. Scheef's toes and vowed I would never marry his son. Master was furious and punished me severely later that day. Now, should fate behold, that very producer is standing below the tree I have successfully gotten myself stuck in. Dr. Drew Saturday is in an ice-block formed by Mr. Scheef's ice-ray, which I did not know he had until just now. "Why don't YOU put THAT away? Can't you see you're scaring 'the poor girl?'" I say with a sneer. He does NOT look happy now. I stick out my tongue in response to his face and jeer at him. Then I say, "I'll never marry your son! Correction, I'll never marry your son even when I'm DEAD!"

He shakes his balding head and says, "You will if you ever want your precious hosts back." With that, he saunters evilly into the open airship door.

(Zak's POV)

The strange man entered the airship, and Fiskerton, Zon, and I all dove under the pilot chairs. Fisk mumbles something like, "whaaza ugn htwa?" meaning "What's he doing here?" I look Fisk straight in the eye and whisper silently that I have no idea. I pull out a walkie-talkie, and page Dad.

"Dad, it's an emergency! There's someone in the airship, and it looks like Mom hasn't done anything to stop him. What should I do?"

Dad replies in a groggy voice, "What do you think?! Use your powers to call a really large and scary cryptid!" Tears begin to overflow in my eyes.

"Dad, I don't have powers, and I think Mom's gone. Dad?" There's no reply, only static. A shadow is cast in front of me, and the man bends down.

"Too little, too late, brat!"

(Lily's POV)

A shudder envelops me. "Mister Zak! Oh Come on, please work!" I mutter to myself. I then close my eyes, find my center, and use my full-force powers to call a cryptid to chase of the man. I've no idea where this comes from, what it is, or why Master wanted it so badly; I only know that I have it. A behemoth bird cryptid flies over to where Mr. Scheef is and chases him far away from here. "Good riddance!" I call after him. Then I jump down from the tree, stand in front of Dr. Saturday and form a warm ball of energy; then I run the ball up and down the frozen woman, and the ice melts rapidly. We go inside, and I free the others.

"How'd you do that, Lily?" Mister Doyle asks me.

"Well, sir, it's a gift I've always had. You see, sir, I have the power to heal." Dr. Solomon Saturday growls a slight bit, and I hear him mutter that I'm a threat to them all. "Sir?" ask Dr. S. Saturday, "Would you mind if I told you all my story? It might help you to know." He firmly declines me the right to tell my past.

(Mr. Scheef's POV)

After the bird chased me off, I returned to my master to explain what I saw. He looks dismayed that I failed him, but he soon recovers with a new plan. "We will get revenge on that wretched girl, Lily Van Rook, if it's the last we do!"

Sorry if the ending is junk; I couldn't create a good way to end this. The next chapter will have more of the show's characters than this one and chapter 1. Thanks for any reviews, and I hope to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

This is going to sound extremely random, but I've decided to tell this part from a different angle. You all know Lily and the Saturdays' lives are continuing, but have you ever wondered what the Secret Scientists are up to, or what happened to Dr. Grey, Dr. Beeman, and Professor Mizuki? This should help. Apologies to those picky-picky viewers for any grammar/spelling errors. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Saturdays, just my original characters.

(Dr. Miranda Grey's POV)

I'm sitting in my armchair in my living room counting the seconds. "I know I was wrong to try to hurt Zak, but it's not really my fault. Arthur had some kind of control over me, and I couldn't break it until I saw it. Drew's painful gaze and that girl's orb did something, and it freed me. What happened in those precious seconds?" I inquire of myself for the eighth[8th] time today. I can't seem to shake a feeling of uncertainty about my future as a scientist and my friendship with Drew.

Suddenly, my left arm begins throbbing, but it's not heart-attack symptom throbbing; it's more of a "there's something in my arm" kind of throb. I get up to get a cup of warm tea to calm my nerves and some ibuprofen for my arm, but my video chat computer goes off with a blaring sound. "Miranda Grey: answer," I say. It's Drew calling.

"Miranda? Thank goodness you're still here; we thought you have moved back home," she says calmly. There is no more excitement to her voice when we talk just the two of us; there's only callousness.

"What home? This is all I have left to call home," I reply. Drew looks worried, and her eyes are blotchy and red.

"Miranda? You do know that Doc and the others are considering suspending and even revoking your membership as a Secret Scientist. Miranda, I really need to know this. What happened to you during those six months after Antarctica and what happened to you a few weeks back?" This time I turn my back to the screen.

"I...I don't know, but you wouldn't be ready to hear it even if I did. I'm sorry, Drew. Bye," I say as I hit the power button. Then I leave the room and take some sleeping medicine.

(Dr. Arthur Beeman's POV)

[(a/n) This is happening at the same time as Miranda's event, but one cause here can be an effect to Miranda.] I'm in my workroom marking off the dates since the war I caused. "How? How could they have been so stupid as to not realize it was me?! They're the greatest minds in the whole world! And that Miranda! Oh, she was so easy to control!" I congratulate myself.

I push a small, blue button on a simple, black remote; I smile wickedly. Miranda should start experiencing some "minor" self-control issues very soon. My video computer starts to go off again. "Arthur Beeman: answer," I command my computer. "Oh, Doc, it's just you. What happened to your face; it's all scrambled," I ask sarcastically. He growls.

"I'm on a MOBILE device while Drew is on the main one, Arthur! Now I have some important news. Your membership as a Secret Scientist has been REVOKED! Good day." With that, he's gone. I shut the computer off and begin a private celebration.

"Yes! No more of that stupid organization! No more aliens! I'm free to conquer the world! Now to get my Miranda back!" I laugh sinisterly.

(Lily's POV)

"The signs. The yelling. That man. What's happening? Aaaaaaah! Komodo, sir? Is that really you?" I exclaim. Komodo hisses and growls as if to say,

"Yessss. It'ssss me, and all will be alright." I shake my head.

"No, Komodo, sir. Everything will not all be right. I had a dream. There was a redheaded woman and a middle-aged man. The man was laughing as the woman was writhing in agony. She looked so confused when it was all over. Then he said something, and she responded with a curtsy. Komodo, sir, the woman is in danger, and I feel like she knows my hosts. Please go wake up both Dr. Saturdays; I would, but the system doesn't recognize my handprint. Thank you, Komodo, sir," I say fearfully. Then he walks out of my room, and I hug a pillow to my chest for comfort. Dr. Saturday is the first to arrive before her groggy husband. I tell my dream to them when they ask. The two exchange glances.

"Change of plans, Lily. We're going to Antarctica; that woman is our friend Miranda," Dr. S. Saturday says to me.

Sorry this is really short, but it's really important. I know the chapters skip around a little, but the story will fall in place in the next chapter. Thanks for any reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh goodness, where does one begin after such a long time of no fanfiction? Well, an apology to the viewers is definitely in order. Sorry to all those magnificent viewers for not updating in a while; something came up. And another apology to all those picky readers who happen to spot any grammar and/or spelling errors. Please note that those are being watched for. As you probably already know, (-) means a POV change and (a/n) means author's note. Please, do be considerate of others when you review; other people can see the reviews. Also, please don't use curse words or inappropriate content in your review; it makes them harder to sort through. If more than 3 reviews failing to meet the criteria above are posted, the story will be removed. This is effective immediately. DO NOT TEST YOUR LUCK! One last thing before the chapter, sorry about whatever any of you find wrong or disliking. Thank you.

Disclaimer:_ The Secret Saturdays_ and any of its contents belongs to Jay Stephens and Cartoon Network; just the OC's are my own.

Chapter 4: Secrets Unveiled

(Komodo's POV)

[(a/n) This is supposed to be a little bit before Lily's nightmare] I love her. I don't know what it is about her, but I love her. She isn't like the other humans I've met; I can connect and understand her. She can do the same with me too. I feel an attachment to this girl, an attachment unlike any I've ever felt with my family. To them, I am more of a beloved but underused pet; with Lily, I am more. To her I am family like Zak and Fisk are with each other; I am more than a pet, I am a confidant and friend. I decide to go and check on her; she seemed distressed earlier.

"NO! NO! Please no!" I just walked into Lily's room, and her screams and cries are very loud. I hurry over to her bed and see her fighting in her sleep. "Please! NO! Don't hurt me! NOOO!" I jump up onto her bed and see that she is trapped in some sort of nightmare. I look out her window, and it's SNOWING in May! This is definitely not normal. A sudden rush of cold engulfs me; it's coming from Lily. Then there is quiet. Just as quickly as the snow and cold started, they are replaced by heat and dry wind. "Yes, my precious. Very good. Now, just relax; you're in _good_ hands." Lily's voice has changed drastically. It sounds very familiar...almost like Dr. Arthur Beeman! Suddenly, she's back to yelling and screaming before a final silence. Her scream...it's not what is was earlier today...it too is familiar...could it be...Dr. Miranda Grey! My stars, what is going on?! I slap her arm gently, but she doesn't respond. I try again with no luck. After three more failed attempts, I resort to biting. Still, nothing happens. Lily's trapped in some kind of comatose which allows her to embody the voices of people. She has some kind of power never seen before!

"Please, Lily, wake up. It's just a dream," I half mutter half growl.

"The signs. The yelling. That man. What's happening? Aaaaaaah! Komodo, sir? Is that really you?" she exclaims.

"Yes, it's me, and all will be alright." I reply. "You're safe and protected," I think. She shakes her head and explains what happened. Then she asks me to go get my family.

Drew and Solomon look so restful together, and I hate to disturb them, but I have to. Drew wakes up immediately; she must have been dreaming of the attack from her childhood. Solomon, however, refuses to wake up. He finally does after I bite him, hard, on the leg. He grumbles a little before seeing that Drew is gone. He looks at me then leaves the room.

Drew is sitting on Lily's bed while Lily is explaining her dream. Drew and Solomon exchange glances when she finishes, and I hurry over to Lily's side. What ever Solomon is about to say can't be good; Lily needs someone to hold when he says it...I can feel it.

"Change of plans, Lily. We're going to Antarctica; that woman is our friend Miranda." I gulp. This can't be good.

(Dr. Miranda Grey's POV)

I wake up groggy, tied up, and on a metal floor. My vision is blurred majorly, so I can't make out anything. I remember I had been screaming and passed out, but I'm sure what happened.

"My Miranda, my Miranda, how I've missed you so." I see a blurry person make a gesture with his or her arm, and another blurry figure puts eyedrops in my eyes and unties the ropes.

"Greetings, Dr. Grey," a familiar and foreign voice says. My vision clears, and I see Arthur and a now human Talu Mizuki. Talu has deep crimson irises [(a/n) to those who aren't familiar or can't remember the parts of the eye, the iris is the colored part], and Arthur has a glower in his eyes. Arthur raises a hand; my left arm lifts. This is not good. It's happening all over again! I'm forced to stand up and utter words I would never say otherwise.

"M master, you saved me." "NO, NO, NO! Miranda, come on. He can't have control. That's what happened last time. Fight it, Miran..." my thought never finishes. Arthur has total control.

(Lily's POV)

"The sun is shining extra brightly today. Even if we are just above Hawaii, I don't think I've ever seen it this bright before. Then again...I've never really seen the sun since I was seven," I think. I've been pacing back and forth for almost an hour, waiting on edge to hear about this Miranda person. My black dress keeps brushing against my legs, which is aggravating me and distracting me.

"Hey, Lily." I freeze instantly; it's Mister Zak. "How come you're always wearing that outfit. I get your dad passed away and all, but you don't need to wear a black dress all the time," he says. My dad...I had forgotten about what happened. It's hard to believe it was only three weeks ago.

I take a deep, shuddering breath, and reply. "M-Mister Zak, t-to be honest, y-you all aren't r-really ready to kn-know. B-but I will t-tell you t-two things. 1: I was a s-s-servant, and 2: my m-master was a v-very bad man." Mister Zak nodded slowly, then shook his head.

"How come your voice was quivering, Lily? It didn't do that before."

"It was qu-quivering because my past is a delicate topic which usually isn't brought up. I'm sorry." I turn to leave the room, but he grabs my hand.

"Was your master named V. V. Argost?" he blurts out. This time, I don't even look at him or reply. I just run._ "How? Why? It's not fair! I wish none of this had ever happened! I wish Father hadn't been a mercenary, I wish he had never met my master, I wish I hadn't been given this gift, I wish my life was what it used to be before I ever found out anything! I wish it was like before, only that Father hadn't been a mercenary!"_ I think as I run to my room. Next thing I know, I'm slipping in and out of consciousness...not again. I catch glimpses of Miranda, the same man from my dream, and third man. Then all goes black.

Okay then, so...um...yeah. That was chapter four. It is hoped you enjoyed it because...well...it may be the last. The grip required to sit down, plan, write, edit, and rewrite is gone, and a strong dislike for the show and the story has been planted inside me. _Healing Kur_ will be discontinued until further notice. If you wish to voice an opinion, please comment, but be warned: the story may never be finished. No cursing or inappropriate language in the comments please. Thank you for the amazing reviews these four chapters. You are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I know I said Healing Kur was discontinued, but something came up, and writing was the only escape. None of my other stories worked with what happened, so I resorted to this one. Please don't get your hopes up too high about this story because they'll come crashing back down. Please be respectful in your reviews; I'm not perfect and can't please everyone, so don't lash out at me. Also, many apologies for making Lily sound like a Mary-Sue. It was accidental, but her more human side will be revealed with time. One final thing, Lily does say a prayer in this chapter and probably will in later ones. It means no disrespect. Thank you.

Disclaimer: The Secret Saturdays belongs to Jay Stephens and Cartoon Network.

Chapter 5: A Second One?

(Lily's POV)

Hot tears roll down my face as I wake up again. The entire Saturday family is around me; my mind begins to race from one thought to another. _You've done something awful. You're in huge trouble. They're going to punish you a lot for what happened. Passing out is not acceptable in front of your betters._ Mister Komodo has jumped in my lap, and I'm stroking him.

"Permission to speak?" I gasp quietly. Dr. Drew looks at me funny and nods.

"What happened?"I ask; Dr. Solomon explains.

"Well, Lily, there are two possibilities. 1: you have some medical condition which makes you faint frequently or 2: Drew says you have some sort of power which is too strong for your age forcing you to black out often. Either way, we're running tests now to see if you do have a condition."_ Great, Lily. Instead of serving them as a servant should do, they're serving you. You need to kick it up a notch and be a better servant._ Mister Zak must sense my thoughts, for he lifts my chin softly. I turn away quickly; it's forbidden for a master to flirt with a servant.

A sudden jolt almost throws me from the infirmary bed. Mister Zak looks alarmed and races to the window. Fear covers his face, and he hurries off to his parents.

"Mom, they're back. ...Yes I'm sure it was them. ... Who else has a UFO ship, a redhead by his side, and a Japanese co-pilot with a pet tiger?...No, I don't know what they want!... Of course I don't have spare powers!... What do we do?!" I hear Mister Zak and Dr. Drew converse. I turn and see exactly what Mister Zak was talking about. A flashback of my dream lets me realize the woman is Dr. Grey, the pilot is the same man, and the co-pilot is the second man._ Now look at what you've done, you worthless girl! You'll never live this down!_

"Drew, I can't keep us in the air much longer. Doyle was 'fixing' the energy reserve earlier, and broke it! We won't last much longer!" _You did this, Lily. They were perfectly fine until you came along! As Master always said, you're a worthless burden; it's no wonder Father gave you away and sacrificed himself. He never wanted anything to do with you!_

"Land it then, Doc. We have two children, three cryptids, and three adults on board. If we crash, we'll all die!"_ They want you, Lily. The only reason this family is being attacked is because you're here. When they land, just tell them that their attackers want you. All your problems will disappear. I swear._

We land abruptly, but the UFO ship is still flying above us.

"They'll be back. Arthur never was one to give up on the first try," Dr. Solomon says. "Besides, it's midnight. Everyone to bed, except you, Lily. We need talk." I gulp; that's never a good sentence.

Dr. Solomon leads me into one of his labs and pulls up a holographic screen. "These, Lily, are the test results I was talking about. You don't have a medical condition, but I ran some DNA tests too. This might be hard for you to grasp, but the results say you're biologically ours."

"I-I don't understand. WHOA! What was that?" I ask as another jolt throws me off balance. Dr. Solomon scans the area and looks me in the eye.

"They're back. Get the others; I'll try to reason with Arthur."

"Please, don't put yourself in that kind of danger. I think I know exactly what they want. The others don't need to be involved," I plead. Dr. Solomon nods slowly, but begins to protest; a large shock stops him.

I'm looking directly at the UFO ship from the Saturdays' airship's door. _Remember, Lily, this is the man who tried to take away everything you have now. He's the one who did something to Dr. Grey in your dream. Be one your guard. ...How can you not hate this man? All the evil he's done, and you still don't hate him. Why?...No, focus, Lily._ I take a deep breath and clear my thoughts.

I step out into the open, and wait to see what will happen. The UFO ship lands nearby, and the man steps out. For the first time, I notice he wears pink-tinted glasses and has a single stripe of black in his hair. "Well, what do we have here? The latest in a new line of Saturdays?" he smirks. I shrug and direct my attention to the woman.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. I'm Lily; you must be the Dr. Grey I've heard so much about," I say to her. Her eyes flicker from red to blue-green. I hold her gaze for a moment before turning away. She grunts quietly, and I look again; her eyes are red again.

"Well, Miss Lily, perhaps you know why I'm here," the man says.

"Dr. Arthur Beeman, what are you doing here?! You know as well as all of us that we have nothing left that you could possibly want," Dr. Drew says. Then she sees me. I look at her confidently, and she nods. Then Mister Zak comes running out. Oh boy. Now everyone knows what I'm doing.

"Actually, Dr. Saturday, you do have something I want. Kur is still among you, and a new power has arisen, a power stronger than Kur itself. Its vessel is right here," the man, I now know is Dr. Beeman, says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. Dr. Drew stares at me. I hang my head; I wanted to avoid this whole mess.

"So what if I have this power? What can you do about it?" I ask with an attitude. Dr. Beeman looks shocked.

I remember Mister Zak gasping, the family's cryptids making noise, and a dark gas being released into the air. I know a hand reached out and grabbed me; it was a girl's hand.

(Dr. Miranda Grey's POV)

[(a/n) I am so sorry about repeating this POV for a third time, but they're needed for the story. I'll try to work on that.] I look the child in her special eyes. Even with no control over my body, I can still fight to make contact. I feel trapped in my own body; it's like being tied up and tossed into the darkest corner of your brain where no one can see or hear you...let alone help you. "...You must be the Dr. Grey I've heard so much about." It dawns on me that the girl is speaking to me. I force my eyes to meet hers; suddenly I'm in total control.

_Please don't look away, child. You have no idea the power you hold._ To my dismay, she looks away. I feel Arthur's hold return, stronger than before. I grunt as I lose to him; the girl must have heard me, for she turns to see what happened. If she only knew.

The next few minutes pass in blur. The child smarts off to Arthur, he releases his blackout smoke, and I am forced to take the girl. "Very good, my pet. You will be rewarded greatly later on," Arthur says.

"...please let them be okay. Watch over them and help them. Forgive them and me for our wrong doings, and forgive us for our gifts. We mean to use them to help make the world better for Your will; we mean not to sin against You..." The girl is mumbling under her breath. It takes me a second to realize it, but she's praying. Then it occurs to me. Her voice is desperate; she's terrified. The child who was invincible was just a disguise, so no one would be hurt. She's no experiment, she's human.

"Miranda, be a doll and bring the Lily girl to the back room," Arthur commands. I do so.

Arthur must have lost some of his grip because I can speak without his motion. "Master," I say with disgust; that part he still controls, "what do you intend to do with her?" He looks at me evilly.

"Just go back out there with Talu. Your master has work to do which does not concern you." I leave the room and sit down. _If that was my child, in the hands of my best friend who is mind controlled, prisoner of a former coworker, and her fate unknown to me, what would I be doing right now? If that was my baby girl back there, would I be sitting here like a mindless slave?_ I ask myself.

An ear-splitting scream comes from the back room._ If that was my daughter..__**.you'd give me back my total control of your mind and body, Miranda!**__ Arthur! No, I won't let you. I am my own, not yours!__** I should have expected this from you. You always were the type to fight.**__ Why do you want control over me so badly? I'm not a prize, and no one is going to have power over me!__** Oh, Miranda. You just don't know, do you? Let me put it this way. You and that wretched Drew are best friends. You tell each other everything. So...what if Drew's only daughter up and disappears? Who would she turn to first? Certainly not her callous husband. No, she'd turn to you. With you under my control, I can learn to harness the secrets of this power and take over the world. And you, Miranda, would be my puppet queen.**__ Never! I'll fight you forever if I have to, but I'll never do such a thing to Drew!__** You don't think I saw that coming?! I knew you'd never hurt Drew voluntarily; that's why I did this, why I took control before, why I take control. Mwahahahaha!**__ I won't let you, Arthur! This whole thing will fail, and you'll be left with exactly what the Saturdays have now: nothing! Besides, not even Drew knows about this power. You should have..._ I lose my hold after that. I'll never be forgiven for this.

(Doyle's POV)

My room, the only really safe place on this whole airship...for me at least. What happens in my room stays in my room, like kissing a picture of Abbey when the door's closed. "Oh, Abbey, I'm so sorry about what happened. Can you ever forgive me? I still love you, I always have and always will. You're too beautiful hate. You want another one, Baby?"

"Uncle Doyle, we're under attack...WHOA...I want to unsee that."

"Zak! I can explain. Ugh. Look, I'll pay you 30 bucks if you're quiet about this. Okay?" He nods and runs off. Now what was he saying about being under attack? Oh well. Then, we land, very abruptly.

Now that the professor has sent us all to bed, it's time for me to just chill and plan my next meeting with Abbey. That's when the laser beam goes zooming past my window._ Oh, so that's what the kiddo meant by under attack. I wonder what they want...oh well, it's not me._ Drew comes to my door and says we need to go._ Odd, where are we supposed to go during an attack? Besides, I'm not the running away type._

"Doyle, something's very wrong. I can't find Lily anywhere. Have you seen her, Doc?" I guess Drew sees her, because she gasps and stares at the sight. "Let's move," she says sternly.

We all run out of the airship just as Lily is beginning to talk to pink-glasses guy. "Doyle, what on Earth is going on?" I know that voice anywhere. Looking back to see if the others notice me, I run off.

"Abbey. Oh, I thought I'd never see you again. Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm fine. What is going on here? Why is my goody-two-shoes sister here? Doyle, what in the world have you done this time?"

"Does it really matter, Baby? Now hurry, before they see us." We run off out of sight and sit down. "So, are you ready to tell them soon? We can't do this forever, you know." Abbey nods and smiles slightly.

"But first, you need to know something...Miranda's gone evil."

I'm so sorry if this killed your expectations, but it's all I've got. There's no cliffhanger ending like usual, and the story is discontinued, but this was all that was available when it was needed most. Forgive the poor quality of this, and forgive the prayer. Maybe it'll get better as the story progresses...IF it progresses.


End file.
